


Mini Vld fics compilation

by JustMeWriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 20 Questions, Ableism, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Coming Out, Flowers, Friends With Benefits, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Implied Keith/Lance (Voltron) - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memories, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Keith/Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Stargazing, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Lance (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeWriting/pseuds/JustMeWriting
Summary: Compilation of 'mini fics'- random scenes I've written with very little plot, no clear start and no clear endI will explain which tags go for which fic, as well as the ratings
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Blue Lion (Voltron)
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this : Flowers, Implied/referenced character death, 20 questions
> 
> For teens and up ?

(Context : the team is playing 20 questions)

« Okay, my turn. Hmm... Lance ! What’s one thing you hate ? »

Words flow through his mind in quick succession, but what comes out of his mouth is :

« Flowers, and the smell of it. »

There’s a surprised silence before Pidge asks, one eyebrow lifted.

« Why ? I thought you’d be the romantic type. »

The answer is complex and simple at the same time. It would take hours to explain why, exactly, the smell of flowers makes his chest hurt and his eyes sting, but he can resume it in one, short sentance too.

« The smell of flowers is always a sign that it’s the end. »

Countless funerals, the withering daisies on the kitchen table as a form of weak apology, the dandelions drowning the garden once Luis the house, the too strong fragrance of his abuela’s perfume on grieving days. The strong, sour odor of whatever grew on side of the roads to America. His first heartbreak’s shampoo when she hugged him with pity in her eyes. Flowers always meant the end. The end of a life, the end of hope, someone leaving, someone mourning. A house next to a beach you won’t see ever again. The sting of rejection and not feeling enough.

Lance doesn’t tell them all of that, of course. Instead, he turns to Keith and asks « What’s one inedible thing you wish you could eat ? »


	2. But you're the only one making love, my friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this : friends with benefits, one-sided Keith/Lance, Sad ending, implied sexual content

Neither of them remember how it started. 

They were friends, everything was okay, and the next day they woke up in Lance’s bed, sweaty and breathing heavily. They became friends with benefits, or something like this. 

The air is still hot, the little room keeping in the sweat and the exhaustion of the two soldiers. 

Lance is under the blanket, hair ruffled, skin littered with blue and purple hickeys. Keith is sitting at the edge of the bed, looking for his shirt. They part fast, usually. But there’s something bothering Lance, something he noticed this time and the five times before it, and he can’t just not adresse it. Because if he’s right...

« Keith... »

The boy hums to make Lance know he’s heard him, and puts his shirt on. 

« You’re making love, aren’t you ? »

In the bathroom, a drop of water falls on the sink. It’s the only sound in the room. 

« When we do this, you make love. »

His hands are too careful. He’s too soft, too gentle, even when he isn’t. His eyes reflects something that shouldn’t be here, and his hands linger on Lance’s body after they’re finished for a second too long. He bites his lips when they have sex, and Lance wonders if it’s to keep inside words neither of them are ready to hear. 

Even out of this thing they have- Keith is too reckless on missions when Lance is in danger, too worried when he’s hurt, too cold after he flirted with someone else. He tries not to be, but Lance knows him too well. It makes him uncomfortable, because Keith is his friend. He’s never felt more than friendly affection for him- sure, he’s attracted, but Keith is handsome and it’s a thing everyone can see. Wanting to hold him against the bed is very different from wanting to take him on a date or hold his hand when they walk side by side. 

He stills, head still in the collar of the shirt. Lance’s voice wasn’t loud, but it broke the air as if it was. After a few seconds, Keith finishes dressing up, with careful movements. His hands are shaking, just a bit. He doesn’t look at Lance. 

« What do you mean ? »

His back his tense, and the blue paladin resists the urge to reach out to touch him. It would make things worse, probably. 

« You know what I mean, Keith. »

Lance hates this. Hates the way Keith doesn’t look at him, hates how his shoulders goes up, hates how he knows it’s the end of something, right here. He hates being right. He hates that he’s hurting his friend, and there’s nothing he can do about that. 

« I don’t. »  
« I’m sorry. »

Keith finally looks at him. There’s something in his eyes, like pain and resignation and something sweet, so sweet, that Lance has seen too many times already. But it’s pain, mostly, barely hidden in the furrow of his eyebrows and the clenching of his fists on the blanket. It makes something in Lance’s stomach turns and hurt. 

He says it back. 

Keith doesn’t apologise often. Maybe it’s because he’s used to living alone, or maybe it’s because apologising never helped before. He’s sincere, Lance knows. His voice wavers when he says it, cracks on the words and it sounds like despair and wetness. 

He gets up and leaves the room, fast, before anything else can be said. 

He doesn’t look back. Just before the door close, Keith brings his arm up to his eyes. 

Lance hates it. 

Lance knows what’s it like to be heartbroken. He knows how bad a rejection can hurt- it’s happened to him so many time already- but being on the other side is so... 

He knows Keith isn’t feeling good, afterward. How could he ? Everyone can see it. He throws himself into training, more than before, he closes in on himself, he gets quieter. He doesn’t come as often as he used to to movie nights. He still spends time with the others, but he avoids Lance as much as he can. 

And the thing is, Lance understands. He gets it. Still, it hurts to see his friend hurt, because of him. No one knows what was going on between them- no one knows what’s happening now. Lance doesn’t tell anyone. He’s not allowed to be hurt, probably, because he’s the one who rejected Keith, the one who forced him to face his feelings. He knows it isn’t his fault, not really. Knows you can’t force feeling, can’t invent missed heartbeats and blushing that isn’t here, knows it wouldn’t be fair to lie. 

He wishes things were different, though. He wishes Keith didn’t love him, wishes he could love him back, wishes they had never gone to space, never met, or met later. He wishes it was easier.


	3. Untitled 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith-
> 
> All he had inside himself, everything he’s kept hidden for years and years, all the memories he buried deeper than he could dig, every moments, every flicker of hope, every tear he hasn’t shed, all the resentments and nightmares and fury no one knew about. Out there, for his team to see, so obvious and so terrible. 
> 
> The images pass by fast, the memories and the feelings succeeding quickly one after the other. It’s not quite in order, not quite clear. But it’s there, and he knows they can’t help but look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this : Implied Keith/Lance (Voltron), Autistic Keith, Galra, self harm, homophobia, ableism, memories, minor characters death
> 
> Be careful, this work touches quite a few subjects that can be triggering !

It swirls in his stomach.

Shame, hatred, sadness, anger at himself and at the world. There’s pure fear too, like he hasn’t felt in a long time.

All he had inside himself, everything he’s kept hidden for years and years, all the memories he buried deeper than he could dig, every moments, every flicker of hope, every tear he hasn’t shed, all the resentments and nightmares and fury no one knew about. Out there, for his team to see, so obvious and so terrible.

The images pass by fast, the memories and the feelings succeeding quickly one after the other. It’s not quite in order, not quite clear. But it’s there, and he knows they can’t help but look. Keith touched something he shouldn’t have, maybe, or it’s the witch’s work, or it’s the planet they’re on and the strange way the inhabitants share every feeling with everyone else. It doesn’t matter. It’s so fast but so clear.

His dad, strong and secretive, the hours he waited for him to come back, the loneliness engraved in his bones, the hope that he was still lovable and the feeling of dying when the news of Shiro’s failed mission came to him. The weeks of anger and hate and pain, the clear decision to never, ever grow closer to anyone again, and the promise to bring Shiro back. Foster homes, strangers’ hands on his hair and his arms, the destructive despair the feeling gave him, that time he broke a kid’s arm because they wanted to touch his knife. Closed fists on skin, bloody noses, lonely nights in the desert, the infinity of space. Broken bones and broken hearts, the first time he fell in love, the first time he understood that it was wrong because _boys don’t like other boys, what is wrong with you ?_ Erased internet history and hate, hate, hate at the world and his parents and himself for being here and being the way he is. Not looking into mirrors, staying under the freezing rain, putting his hands in the fireplace just to know what it felt like. Lance in his arms, warm and comforting, under the purple lights and beautiful.

There’s the Garrison’s too bright uniform and crowded spaces that made his heart beat too fast and everything a blur, all the unsaid social rules he just didn’t get. Seeing Lance for the first time and wondering why a boy that pretty would want to be his rival. Brown hair and blue eyes and freckles, pain and confusion. Wondering what he did wrong, again and again, wondering if it’s all his fault -the mom he never kew, his dad leaving him, Shiro disappearing, the foster homes he inevitably ended up leaving. The energy in the desert, finding Shiro again and ending up in the blue Lion, watching his house get smaller and smaller and wondering if he’ll miss it. The old blanket so thin it barely held any warmth, showers with store-bought water, the feeling of could-be-home in Shiro’s apartment. The urge to steal his team’s things and to put them in his bed, wanting their presence with him. Leaving rooms too fast so he wouldn’t take a jacket or a tablet that didn’t belong to him, and the deep understanding that it wasn’t normal.

Space, never ending space, starring at the empty for hours in silence, the feeling of being right where he needed to be when he fought, Allura and Coran, the failed missions and the dead people on his way -dead by his hand or by the Galra’s, but dead anyway. The parties when things went well and remembering birthdays he celebrated alone. Lance, smart and fast and funny, and beautiful. Every fight stuck in his memory, waking up to invisible hands on his head forcing him to look into the other’s eyes, restless training, the knife under his pillow and every bad coping mechanism he didn’t know how to stop. The barely bearable texture of food goo, Red in his head, roaring and reassuring and letting him cry without judgment. His empty room, empty bed, the almost friendship with Lance, Pidge and Hunk, the knowledge that it would all end sooner or later. Blood on his hands, on his sword, under his nails no matter how hard he scrubs. The soft glow of the night and the soft texture of his gloves.

It hits him hard, and his thoughts are nothing but a never ending litany of _no, no, no, please_. He can’t see but he feels all the things he felt. He’s not sure he can differentiate what he feels at the moment and what he felt before. He stumbles backward and hit a wall. His knife is out before he knows it and he cradles it to his chest and tries to get his breath back under control. It’s sharp and dangerous and _comforting_.

It’s all wrong and painful and **_wrong_**. It shouldn’t have happened like that, and now they all know about everything. Shiro knows about the hurt and Lance knows about his love and they all know how wrong and bad he is and always was. They know he hurts himself on purpose and they know how much he doesn’t understand, how much he wishes he did just so people would leave him alone with it.

They know how small and lonely he feels.

He still can’t breath properly, but there’s a voice he can’t recognise close to him and he tries to get away from the hands he knows will come. They never do, though, and the voice become clearer. It’s telling him to breath, in, out, _just follow my lead, Keith, it’s okay_.

And he does it, because he doesn’t know what else to do and this voice is the only thing making sense at the moment. When breathing gets easier he opens hi eyes- when had he closed them ? It’s Hunk, crouched down in front of him. He keeps his hands to himself and Keith looks away, far away, and feel his face grow hotter.

Pidge approaches too, voice unexpectedly soft. He likes her voice. It cracks when she’s upset or laughing, and she doesn’t talk much, like him.

« I’m sorry, Keith, we shouldn’t have seen that. It doesn’t change how we see you, okay ? »

He takes a deep breath and look back at them. He hates the pity he sees in their eyes. He hates it, but his fingers easer their grip on the knife when they nod to Pidge’s words.

The way back to the castle is heavy and difficult. It’s obvious no one can forget what they saw, obvious they’re still thinking about it.

Keith knows he’ll have to have talks, with Shiro first of all. He dreads it already. He wishes it had never happened, whiles they had all forgotten what they saw.

When Lance looks back at him and smiles, Keith takes in the way his cheeks darken and he wonder what it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That thing about wanting to take his teammates' things is because of his Galra side ! He wants to make kind of a nest :) 
> 
> I hope I portrayed everything properly ! Tell me what you though of this :) Also if anyone wants to take the scenes I wrote and make into an actual thing, you're totally free to do so, just tell me so I can read it haha


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance had planned her life a long time ago. She would go to the garrison, move to the city with her diploma, and she'd finally be free and herself. That was before being launched into space. Before the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag for that : Trans Female Character, Trans Lance, coming out, Happy ending

**Lance’s life had always been ethic.**

With as many siblings as she had, there was no moment to rest. No time to sit down and think, no time to dig deeper than the surface of the feelings she couldn’t describe yet.

Her hands longed for the soft fabric of her sister’s skirt, and sometimes she took herself brushing hair that hadn’t grown that much yet.

When they grew, and the oldest went to school far away, when the youngest were old enough to keep themselves busy without a baby sitter, she finally had time to settled down.

She spent a week thinking about it, countess google searches she made sure to erase afterward -just in case. And when she finally had words to put on what she felt, she cried a few hours in her bed.

Her family accepted her being bi, but she knew that would be more difficult. It had taken her a year or so to accept it, to be able to say « I’m a girl » out loud without feeling her voice shake, without looking back even though she knew no one was home.

When she received her acceptance letter for the Galaxy Garrison, some naive part of her though it could be a new start. But her papers said Lance McClain and male and that’s what everyone saw anyway. Her persona had been well constructed : if she flirted with people enough, it was easier to watch how girls moved. Her skin care routine actually consisted, most of the time, of twenty minutes of posing in front of the mirror. She thought of Camélia and Hanna and Brittney and tried to move like they did. That would be her secret. Her most well kept secret; and when she’d be old enough to move farther away from her family, she would go to a big city and change her papers and let her hair grow past her waist. And she’d wear skirts that would kiss her ankles in spring and bikinis in summer, and she’d have cups with her name on the bedside table and someone who would only see _her_ in a shared bed.

Next thing she knew, she was in space with friends and people she barely knew. And she was a paladin, and she had to fight and her dreams changed from _growing her hair_ and _wearing makeup_ to _coming home._ Just coming home.

It was hard. Harder than she would admit, and her play was so well trained by now that no one suspected a thing. She smiled when she didn’t want to, and she had learnt a long time ago not to flinch when people mentioned her as he. It still hurt, and when she was alone she would comment what she did at the third person under her breath, just to hear the right pronouns whispered about _her_.

Pidge was a girl. A cis girl, and Lance didn’t know what to think of that. She wondered if pretending to be a boy when you were a girl felt the same as pretending you were a boy when you were a girl. She wanted to know if it had been comfortable sometimes, like a too tight skin and a mirror that would not reflects you correctly.

But of course, she didn’t ask anything. She didn’t want to raise suspicion.

No one had said anything at her shaved legs and her pots and creams, and it was the biggest relief.

It was okay. They would be up here for what, two months ?

Who was she kidding. A 10,000 years war didn’t get finished in two months.

She still hoped.

And the first ten months flew by, and she mirrored Allura when she was alone in her room and she wrapped herself in her blanket so it would feel like a dress, and she danced without music when the nightmares kept her up.

She couldn’t do it anymore. She couldn’t keep smiling when they called him what she wasn’t, she just couldn’t. They were a family, weren’t they ? Pidge was like a little sister and Hunk a brother. Keith was her best friend -they hadn’t acknowledged it, but that’s how she felt, and she knew he knew it too-, Shiro was a friend as much as Allura was, and Coran was the weird Uncle you couldn’t help but love.

They had accepted her being bi. It had been an unplanned coming out, because she had never bothered to hide it, but someone had been commenting on how she always flirted with girls and her reply had been « How do you know they’re all girls ? Maybe aliens don’t have genders like we do. » and that had made everyone think.

Coran had smiled and started listing the five different Altean genders there were, starting stories they all knew would go on for hours.

Being trans was way different. She had done her best to never hint at it, but her hair curled on her forehead and almost reached her shoulders, and sometimes she took herself waving like the princess did.

Things had been calm for a few days. It wasn’t unusual for them, and when she arrived in the common room, everyone was here already. Okay. Good. She wouldn’t have to awkwardly reunite everyone. The door opened automatically and she stepped in, her nerves flaring up when Keith looked at her.

« Hey, Lance. »

« Hey Keith. Uhm, everyone ? Guys, I have something to tell you. »

They all turned to her and she sat down next to Keith.

« You aren’t deadly sick, are you ? »

« What ? No no no, no one’s dying. »

Hunk had a relived sigh and Lance’s shoulders relaxed.

« So, what is it loverboy ? »

Lance grimaced.

« Well, it’s about that. I... I’m... »

She couldn’t say it. She couldn’t, they’d hate her, they would see and treat her differently and they’ve trow her on the side of the road there was no way-

Keith took her hand hesitantly. When they had grown closer, Lance had hesitated to provoque contact with the boy, but she quickly noticed how he leaned into their shoulders touching, and she figured he must have been touched starved. Now, Keith touched them a bit more, pating their shoulders when they did good in training or holding onto them when they walked on risky terrain.

Lance inspired, and looked up at the ceiling. She just had to imagine she was in her room.

« I’m a girl. »

There. Done.

« A girl ? »

It was Pidge who spoke, uncertainty in her voice. Lance looked at her, her hands coming in her lap. She felt herself blush.

« Yeah. I’ve always- I’ve always... been a girl. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. »

Allura spoke up next.

“Thanks for trusting us with that, then.”

Shiro smiled at her, apologetic.

“I’m sorry for misgendering you, then. Do you use she/her ?”

“Yeah, I do. You’re... the first people I’ve told, actually. I wanted to... after the Garrison, I wanted to go into a big city far away, and start everything again there. I wanted to- wanted to be myself, but then you know, stuff happened and we began fighting this war.”

Next to her, Keith shifted a bit, his hand squeezing her tighter.

It was so much easier after that. She could wear her dresses to wander the castle in daylight (well, what’s consisted of daylight in the middle of space), and she could let herself tuck her hair behind her ear and giggle without being worried it would sound too... girly. For a boy. She could swirl and turn to music like she wanted, and the bad days weren’t as unbearable as before when the right pronouns flowed easily from her friend’s mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ! Absolutely adore trans girls headcanons in general and I love trans girl Lance ! So here she is !


End file.
